


Winter Morning

by umbreoff



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, literally no mention of skating but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreoff/pseuds/umbreoff
Summary: Yuzuru and Shoma sleep in.(Alternatively, Shoma wants to sleep in but is dating an excitable noodle man child)





	Winter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally called Shooms a 'blanket poff'. Also, spot all the synonyms I used for blanket because I hate repetition.

The cool air on his skin brings Shoma blinking back to consciousness. He shivers and tilts his bleary eyes up to see the bedside clock. It’s early. The covers have been pulled half-off of him and he tiredly rolls over to see why. 

Yuzuru is awake and sitting with his back to Shoma, facing the window by his side of the bed. He’s holding back the curtain slightly, letting light in that stings Shoma’s eyes. The duvet is pulled up and around his shoulders like an over-sized cape so all that’s visible is the back of his head. Shoma listens for a second but can’t hear anything more than the other’s steady breathing.

“What is it?” Shoma’s throat feels scratchy from disuse and he can hear it when he breaks the quiet. 

Yuzuru turns back, the mattress dipping slightly as his weight shifts. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” His voice cracks a little too. 

Now that he’s moved, Shoma squints, struggling to see more than the silhouette of his boyfriend against the harsh grey from outside. Yuzuru notices and pulls the curtain back into place. Once his eyes adjust he sees the look on Yuzuru’s face and feels something tug at his heart. He looks apologetic but also very happy; dark eyes wide with wonder, far too alert for this time of morning. Shoma can guess why.

“Snow?”

He watches Yuzuru’s eyes crinkle as his smile widens and he nods fervently, looking like he’s just about stopping himself from bouncing up and down in excitement, “Let’s head out soon.”

Shoma nods in agreement, rolling onto his back to yawn and stretch out a little. He's still tired, however, and instead of moving to get up, his eyes fall shut and he tugs at the blanket sharply so he can turn and cocoon himself once more. He hears Yuzuru gasp at the cold and feels him pull on the stolen duvet, but Shoma isn’t letting go. 

“It’s too early.” he tells him simply, his words sounding a little muffled. He snuggles further into the pillow and hears Yuzuru sigh loudly behind him. "If you want the cover, come get it." Shoma offers. He doesn't bother to look, already sure the other's pouting at him. Soon enough though he feels the bed dip again and a familiar weight settles close behind him.

Faced with the unappealing idea of braving the icy cold apartment alone to turn on the heating, Yuzuru finds himself giving up quickly and gladly burrowing back into the warmth of the bed, worming his way under the thick quilt. He brings up an arm and a leg to bracket Shoma’s body and their hands find each other’s with practised ease. Yuzuru leans over, blowing a soft breath of air onto the side of his neck before dropping a kiss there.

“Make sure you wear a scarf, Sho.” he whispers, moving back so he can press his face into the other's messy hair. His words would sound nothing more than caring but the way he says them hints that he's teasing. 

Shoma feels his whole body shiver. He's not entirely sure why; whether it's the tickle of hot breath on the delicate skin behind his ear, or knowing that soon he'll be trying to stop Yuzuru from covering any exposed bit of skin with cold snow. He almost finds himself wondering whether he should forgo the welcoming pull of sleep and instead start thinking up a counter-attack strategy. But it's very hard to stay awake when his boyfriend is softly nuzzling at the back of his head, and drawing slow, comforting patterns into the palm of his hand. He sighs resignedly as he settles himself back more firmly against him.

Maybe he'll just convince Yuzuru later that they should do something else instead.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Yuzu's favourite season, it's been snowing, and I'm so hyped for the Olympics. Wanted to offer something to this nice tag even if it's short and a bit crap.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I might write more(?)


End file.
